Kings and Pawns (with epilogue)
by Macabreminion
Summary: 3XK is back matching wits with a new character while Castle and Beckett must watch the horror unfold in front of them. Mysteries will be revealed, hearts will break. Now complete, the epilogue serves as context for the coming sequel named "The Black Queen" . All non OC's belong to their respective creators.
1. Chapter 1

The salty brown snow under Allison Dawkins' molded to the bottom of her shoes as she walked through the University of Connecticut parking garage, and with each step she pondered her upcoming article on the men's basketball team; she had just watched them terrorize the University of Maryland. Allison was unaware that every step closer to her car was a step closer to a fate that was not her own. She had walked this path many times, but the looming shadows grew a fear in her that she had never felt before. A mere thirty paces from her car; she removed her keys from her purse, clutching them in her fist, just in case. Like a pot of water, her fear boiled inside her. Allison's gaze was fixed on her car; if she could only get inside and lock the doors, this fear would subside to safety. That's when she noticed the hooded figure following her in side mirror of her car. His hood was drawn high, and chin low, cloaking his face in blackness. Allison increased her pace to a jog; the last ten feet to her car felt like a marathon. Jamming the keys into the door lock, she turned to see how close the figure had gotten. His hands were now raised into the air, a pistol in his right hand, and a syringe in his left. Allison frantically entered her car, locking the doors and spinning the motor to life; she kept her eyes trained on the rearview. Meanwhile, the hooded figure had been feeling similar to Allison, as if he was being followed; which was affirmed when another man, short and bearded, shoved a pistols muzzle into his back.

"Don't even think about it." said the short man.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" replied the hooded figure. Smelling the arrogance on his words, the short man cocked the hammer on his weapon,

" I assure you, I do." The corners of the hooded man's lips rose in a smug smile as he dropped the syringe to the ground

"I assure you …" the hooded man spun counter clockwise, raising his now free left hand over the short man's right, blocking the hammer from falling with his index finger and simultaneously landing the hilt of his pistol on the short man's temple sending him to the concrete, "You don't.". The hooded figure knelt over his victim for a moment, until the sound of screeching tires beckoned his attention; sweeping his hood back he looked up to see Allison's taillights disappearing into the night. Disappointment and frustration exploded onto the now unmasked Jerry Tyson, 3XK's, face. After collecting any evidence he was there, Tyson shoved the short man into the trunk of his waiting car, and exited as calmly as he had entered.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyson dragged his new victim into his room at the cheap, cash only, motel room he had been renting while stalking Allison. He threw the man's unconscious body into one of the room's wooden chairs, zip tying his hands behind his back securely. The commotion and movement roused the man from his slumber. 3XK stat at the small wooden table, two paces from his captive. He emptied a small backpack onto the table. Both of their pistols and the bearded man's wallet came tumbling out. "You should have just shot me; You might have survived the night." Touted the ever confident killer.

"That's the thing though, you don't want to kill me; not yet."

Tyson rose from his seat; retrieving a blade from his pocket and placing it against the man's furry jugular, "Oh yeah, and why is that?" the bearded man did not flinch, bat an eye, or start to sweat, calmly he responded, "Because then you wouldn't know who I am, why I'm here, or how I found you. For a man of your intelligence, I thought you might value that information. Once you know those things, THEN you should kill me." A cocky smile was now staring Tyson in the face. 3XK retracted the knife and returned to the table, retrieving the wallet.

"But I already know who you are. Gilberto di … whatever. Says here you're a private investigator." Tyson threw the wallet back onto the table, "You're out of your league."

"One for three; Care for the other two answers?" The confidence in his captive's words started to irritate Tyson.

"Do you think this is a game?" he shouted.

Calm still, the bearded man responded, "It is as much a game for me as it is for you, and you could threaten my life for the other two answers, but I don't feel like going through all that back and forth bullshit. So let's start with question number three; Why I'm here, and rather than tell you, I'd like to show you."

"What is that? Some cheap ploy to get me to untie you?"

The bearded man rocked on the back legs of the chair to which he was tied, placing his feet up on the window sill taking a reclined, relaxed position. "Oh no, not at all. Earlier today there was a delivery for you, at the front desk. A manila envelope, standard size." The man wore and increasingly smug smile. "I'll wait."

Tyson was befuddled but intrigued, letting out a short snorting chuckle he began to exit the room, "You know, I think I like you, it's too bad I still have to kill you." The short man shrugged his shoulders to the best of his ability, and as Tyson pulled the door closed behind him he raised his voice for the first time.

"Hey grab me something from the vending machine will ya? I'm starving" The words fell deafly on 3XK's ears as he made his way to the front desk.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes past before Tyson re-entered the room, finding Gilberto exactly as he had left him; which oddly was not surprising to 3XK. He shook the envelope in his hand and again took a seat aside the small table.

"You're prepared, I'll give you that." Gilberto rocked back onto all fours and expelled a yawn.

"Go ahead, open it." Tyson pinched the small aluminum fingers on the envelope and extracted a file folder. He looked to Gilberto who nodded at him to continue. He opened the folder and thumbed a few pages and photos. With each page his eyes grew wider and his rage drew closer to the surface; until he was brought full circle and the killer side of himself took over. He slammed the file shut and pounced on Gilberto, landing a stiff right hook to his jaw.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" his voice could barely contain his aggression. The bearded man had now locked eyes with the serial killer, unflinching and daring.

"Gross, isn't it?" Tyson fumed; and landed another staunch punch to Gilberto's softening jaw, and repeated himself.

"Where in the hell did you get this?" Gilberto turned his head slightly to the right, spitting out some blood that had welled from his gums.

"Now you will have to kill me before I tell you that." Tyson traced over the face of his captive to find he was no less confident, or more scared than he had been the whole night; enraging him and empowering his initial instincts.

"Looks like this game is over." Tyson retraced his steps to the table retrieving Gilberto's pistol and dragging the muzzle across the wood. He began to speak like the serial killer he was. " You know, statistically speaking, people who keep firearms for protection most often have them used against them, but this time I get to make it look like a suicide. No one will ever know I was here, or what's in that file." And like stone, Gilberto responded.

"Don't forget to turn off the safety." 3XK knelt by his side, placing the tip of the weapon under the bearded man's chin.

"Say goodnight" Tyson whispered into his captive's ear. Slowly he pulled the trigger and when it was fully depressed, every muscle in his body contracted in agony, sending him to the floor; and after a few moments to sleep. Gilberto's smile was gone now replaced by a particular sterness, peering down he blurted to an audience of zero.

"Goodnight, prick."


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the 12th in New York City they too had a busy day; which meant only one thing to the detectives, copious amounts of paperwork. The daylight had dwindled to black, and most everyone had retreated to the warmth of their homes, except detectives Ryan and Esposito. Captain Gates took a few moments in observation of the two before collecting her own things and flipping the lights of her office off. As she made her way past the maze of desks towards the elevators, she stopped aside their pod. "Ryan, go home to your family. Esposito go home and … do whatever it is you do at home. It's too late for any of us to still be here. "Detective Ryan tore his attention away from his computer screen.

"Sure thing Captain, just going to finish this report, then I'm out of here."

Detective Esposito rose from his chair and stretched his arms out above his head. Once he had stretched to the amount of satisfaction most feel only when waking in the morning, he picked up his coffee cup. "Dude, I'm going to get another cup of coffee. If you're still sitting there when I get back, I'm gonna either punch you in the mouth, or show Jenny those pictures from Atlantic City." Esposito said with a lowered chin and a single raised eyebrow. Blankly Ryan looked back.

"Not cool man. Not cool"

"Go home Bro, I got this." Esposito turned and marched off toward the lounge, leaving Ryan alone at his desk. Ryan had no problems leaving, he was sure his wife and kid would appreciate it and Javi for taking care of the paperwork; so without hesitation he clicked off his desk lamp and grabbed his coat. But before he could escape, Esposito's land-line began to ring. Begrudgingly and with a sigh of frustration he picked up.

"Detective Ryan" He muttered in an obviously dismissive tone. Abruptly the detective dropped his coat, and reached for pen and paper. As detective Ryan scribbled on the paper, Esposito returned.

"Bro, I told you to go home. Whatever that was can wait til' morning." Ryan's face contorted in confusion.

"I'm not so sure Javi, It's weird. He gave me the address and room number to a crappy SRO on the boarder of New York and Connecticut, and then said he had a present for us. Espo raised his fresh cup of coffee and used only his index finger to point at Ryan.

"Now I KNOW you need some sleep, that's not even our jurisdiction." Before Ryan could respond, both detectives' cellphones chimed in unison. They lit their screens and looked down to see what could possibly need their attention at that hour. Both pursed their lips and furrowed their brows.

"I just got a txt from a number I don't recognize." Stated Esposito

"Yeah, me too. What did yours say?" Inquired Ryan. Esposito was quick to answer.

"All wrapped up, with a bow." Esposito displayed a look of utter confusion, while Ryan displayed one of concern. He turned his phone toward his partner so that he too could read the screen. They were identical; both the message and the number it was sent from. Esposito's face began to mimic Ryan's

"That can't be a coincidence." As soon as the words rang free of Ryan's lips, both phones chimed again. With growing alarm, both detectives retrieved the new message. Both had again received identical messages, but this time they had received a picture that took them aback.

"No freakin' way …" If it had not been for those words, Esposito would have been speechless.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ryan asked of his partner in disbelief. Both frantically reached the same conclusion and course of action, but Esposito was the first to blurt it out.

"We need to get tech in here, we need to get everyone in here, on the double." And is they were both of the same mind, everything else stopped; they had a new lead on a case that had tormented them for years. Ryan and Espo jumped back into their chairs, grabbing their phone trees they started to call all the essential personnel with renewed vigor.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun rose and dawn cracked over New York, so did the elevator doors to the 12th precint. Inside stood Kate, coffee in hand. As she stepped off the elevator she felt like she was in the twilight-zone. Usually the first to the office, today it seemed she was the last. As Kate walked in quiet confusing, Ryan spotted her and jogged to meet her. "Hey Beckett, how about we go to the lounge and grab some coffee?"

Ryan grasped her elbow and pulled her behind him in to the lounge, where he immediately drew the blinds, hiding the murder board from Kate. "Uhhh Ryan? I'm all set." She said with a mocking smile, raising her cup to her lips.

"It's for me Sherlock" the words quivered from Ryan's lips, and his hands shook as he attempted to make himself another latte. Kate didn't need a detective's intuition to tell something was off.

"Let me do that" Kate took the coffee pot out of his hands and began making a cup of coffee for him. "What's going on here Ryan? You look like you haven't slept, and weren't you wearing those clothes yesterday?" Kate had finished pouring his coffee and took the seat across from him at the table.

"That's because I did, and I haven't. Look, Kate, we didn't want to call you until we knew more, or could confirm, but something seriously weird is going on here" Beckett chuckled at the obvious nature of the statement Ryan had made.

"I should call Castle, weird is his thing." Kate plunged her hand inside of her purse, trying to retrieve her phone to call her someday husband, but was stopped. Ryan placed his hand over Kate's.

"Yeah, it's weird, but you can't call Castle yet."

"Seriously, Ryan, you're starting to creep me out. What's up?"

Ryan wasted no time, and dove into explanation. "OK, well it started last night a little before one. I was packing up, and I was almost out the door, that's when Javi's extension starts ringing. He was off getting a cup of joe so I answered it. The guy on the other end of the line tells me that a motel room on the New York Connecticut boarder needs to be secured and swept by a CSU team, and that he has a present for us. It was cryptic, but he sounded dead serious. That's when Espo and I both got these text messages." Ryan retrieved his phone and handed it to Kate. She scrolled through the messages, lips moving with the words but making no sound, when she reached the picture she squinted; then looked up and handed Ryan his phone back.

"There's no way. He's dead."

"I know, Castle emptied a clip into the guy's chest, but we never found the body. And that's him; I'd recognize those crazy eyes anywhere." The words left his lips carefully, and in a comforting tone, as if the words themselves knew of Kate and Tyson's past collisions. Kate started to wrap her mind around the possibility Tyson was still alive, but was interrupted by Esposito barging into the lounge.

"That was the team in Connecticut. They're almost done with their sweep. They confirm signs of a struggle, and said there was a lot of stuff that they didn't know what to make of; pictures and report should be here any second." The three detectives made their way to their respective desks. Kate took notice of the empty chair aside hers, and for a moment was amazed at how often Castle was right, even when it didn't make sense; and then she smiled and chuckled, she could see the words "I told you so" coming in her near future. Kate stuck her fingertips into her hair, teasing and then sweeping it back; a sort of secondary wake up call. "Ok, so what do we know so far?" Esposito jumped in while Ryan gulped down the caffeinated tar in his cup.

"Not much, call to my desk came from the motel, texts and pics were sent from a burner, but as far as tech can tell, the pics are legit; time stamp and everything."

"Did we track the cell?"

"Can't" Said Esposito in frustration, "the phones GPS isn't active"

"So it's either off or been destroyed …" Beckett trailed off, trying to make sense of what little they knew so far, when Esposito's computer chimed. Detective Javier Esposito thumped his desk with his fist.

"Damnit, it's our guy. It's Tyson." He spun his monitor around so that Beckett and Ryan could see what he had. The crime scene photos that the Connecticut police had taken were on the screen; and were all too familiar. Next to the bed, pinned to the wall were dozens of documents and photos. Schedules, maps, notes, address'; it was Tyson's prep material. Also a broken wooden chair and a cut zip tie lay between the bed and the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"CSU collected tons of DNA and finger print evidence, but they did note that two samples were fresh", read Esposito.

"Ok we need those fresh samples ran ASAP." Beckett had rose from her chair and had begun to write on the board, while detective Ryan had finished his coffee and rejoined the conversation.

"That's out of our jurisdiction, all the evidence is going back to Connecticut State PD, it could be days before we hear back." Beckett paused for a moment, then capped her marker, tossing it into the tray.

"We need to get some answers fast, by the look of it, Tyson could already have another victim," Beckett reached to her hip, grasping her cellphone; she started scrolling through her contacts. Ryan felt the need to reiterate what he had told her in the lounge.

"Kate, calling Castle is a bad idea." Kate placed the receiver to her ear.

"I'm not calling Castle" Esposito and Ryan exchanged glances and then asked in unison;

"Who are you calling?" Kate lowered the phone from her head a bit, as to not speak into it.

"Guys, we're coordinating across state lines, that's technically FBI territory, and I'm sure they won't like being left out of the conversation. Plus they can fast-track the DNA" returning her phone to her ear and turning away, they could hear her ask, "Agent Shaw please". '

No sooner than Kate had ended her call, the elevator doors to the 12th precinct creaked open, revealing six occupants. Four uniformed officers surrounded a handcuffed and shackled Tyson, being led by a short but fit bearded man, his face covered by hair and a pair of aviator sunglasses. The man's plain white tee-shirt was stained with blood. After taking a few steps the man took a deep breath and bellowed, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, "Ladies and gentlemen our guest of honor has arrived. Be sure he gets proper medical attention, and a lawyer in the box. This arrest needs to go by the book from here on out, we don't want him getting off on a technicality. Oh and don't forget to read him his rights." The three traded astonished faces. The realization that this was no hoax, and that they wouldn't even need to leave their desks to find Tyson was awe-inspiring. Still in a degree of shock, "I guess we can call Castle" Muttered Esposito.

"Kate, would you ..." Kate was already ahead of Ryan, cutting him off.

"Hell yes." Kate brought her phone to her ear, as she had already dialed her fiancé. "Castle, you need to get to the 12th right away… I don't care, bring her with, and maybe a bottle of Champaign…I could tell you, but I don't think you would believe me. You need to see this one for yourself… See you soon" After the short conversation the bearded man, Gilberto, had reached the pod of desks. He removed his backpack and plopped down into the empty chair aside Kate's desk, Castle's chair. Kate had spent over five years dealing with Castle, but Gilberto had arrived with an ego and bravado reserved for super heroes, as if he owned the building, and in those moments he did. Kate instantly forgave his intrusion, as Gilberto invited himself to their conversation.

"I need one of you to get me a DNA swab, and direct me to your finger printing machine; I need to get myself disqualified from evidence, and then I need to get cleaned up. I have had a hell of a night." The fact that he was barking orders and rather rude was overlooked, all of them were on the same wavelength; nothing could have ruined this day for them. Beckett responded.

"Of course. Espo can take … Who are you?"

"Gilberto is fine for now." He reached into his pack and retrieved the walled 3XK had once possessed, placing it on Kate's desk and opening it.

"Ok Gilberto, Detective Esposito will take you down to Laney for the swab and prints, and the locker room is over there. And thank you, so much, you have no idea what this collar means for this unit. I have no idea how we will ever be able to repay you." A halfhearted smile flashed across Gilberto's face but was replaced by the original sternness he had arrived with.

"Don't thank me just yet detective Beckett, and you can repay me by letting me get first crack at king psycho in the box. I know you'll have to run that by your captain; make it happen if at all possible."


	7. Chapter 7

Gilberto and Esposito walked off toward the elevator, and Ryan looked to Beckett. "Think she'll go for it?"

"Let's find out." The two detectives approached the captain's office, wrapping on the door. Gates ushered them inside and removed her glasses, and before the detectives could utter a word, their captain inquired;

"Who is that man, and where is he going with Esposito?" The feeling of being in a principal's office in elementary school sank in to Ryan and Beckett, making them produce only short poignant answers.

"All I know is his name is Gilberto, a private investigator; and he's going with Espo to give disqualifying samples." An approving sort of frown came on to Gate's face.

"A man who follows procedure, I like that. How the hell did he catch this guy? We all thought he was dead, with the exception of Mr. Castle." The question was one Kate had been asking herself, but idol speculation would have to wait.

"Not sure sir. But he is requesting first crack at Tyson in the box."

"And I'm inclined to give it to him." The two detectives exchanged a quick look, their brows furrowed and jaws dropped open.

"Sir?" their confusion was met with the confidence they should have expected.

"Look, this as close as we have ever gotten to the guy, and he is responsible for that; which leads me to believe he knows as much or more than we do; and so long as he gives us a detailed account of everything leading up to today, I don't see any harm in it. Now I have to go give a press conference and let all of New York know that one of its most notorious criminals is off the street; hopefully for good." With that the captain excused Ryan and Beckett. Upon returning to her desk, Beckett reeled. She didn't know anything about Gilberto and now he would have the first chance in the box with Tyson. She hated Tyson, with a passion only surpassed by her affection for Castle. It was a privilege and moment she would have to give up, which was made easier by the fact that the captain was right; Gilberto was the one who caught him, and had to be familiar with him to do so. As the thoughts raced, and the sun rose higher in the sky, so did the units anxiety. Gilberto returned to the pod after making a quick stop at the phone and fax machine. Folding a piece of paper and placing it in his pocket, he returned to his seat.

"Please tell me you have good news detective Beckett." It was still inexplicable and incomprehendable to her that Gates had agreed.

"I do, the captain is on board."

"Excellent. Is the suspect ready?"

"He is" Kate noticed the look on her partners faces, urging her to ask him, "But if you don't mind me asking, are you?"

"Detective, I've been waiting for this for a very long time. You guys might want to grab some refreshments, maybe a cake. This should all be over soon enough, and when it is, we're gonna party." Gilberto's confidence had reached new heights. As he stood and turned toward his destination, Esposito started to extract information from Gilberto.

"Hey bro, real quick, how'd you do it? How'd you knock him out? The guy is like twice your size." Gilberto cracked a smile that matched his ego.

"I thought you'd never ask. I let him kidnap me, and then I used this …" Reaching into his back pack, he pulled out his pistol, alarming Esposito who pawed at his own weapon, not unholdtering it, but keeping it at the ready.

"Yo, we don't know you man, put the gun down."

"Take it easy killer, this gun doesn't use bullets, it uses batteries." Gilberto depressed the magazine release, dropping out a battery pack. "There was no way Tyson was going to let me live, but there was also no way he was going to use his own gun to kill me. He came to the ultimately logical conclusion to use my own gun against me, like I knew he would. But this particular weapon is a stun gun. Press the trigger and it puts electrical current through the handle. And considering that causes the muscles to retract, there's no way he could have dropped it until he was unconscious." Gilberto placed the battery pack and weapon on Beckett's desk. "Consider this another present, but right now, I have a date with the devil." Gilberto approached the box, grabbing the handle to the door he sighed, and cracked his neck. He used the quiet moment to collect his thoughts, as Castle and Alexis entered the squad room behind him, he pushed the door inward. Beckett saw Castle and beckoned him to her desk.

"Hey, thanks for coming so fast."

"What couldn't wait? Alexis and I were in the middle of shopping for new, longer distance laser tag equipment."

"Go into observation and see for yourself", instructed Beckett. Leaving Alexis with her, Castle quickly walked over and into the observation room.

"What's going on Beckett? It's hardly ever this busy in here."

"We snagged our white whale." Castle came sprinting out of observation, skidding to a stop like a child wearing socks on a hardwood floor. Castle pointed an outstretched index finger at the detectives faces as he exploded in elation.

"I TOLD YOU SO! I knew that ball of slime wasn't dead."

"Who is it dad?"

"It's Jerry Tyson, the triple killer."

"3XK!? That's great."

"Yes it is." Castle turned his attention to Beckett, " Where did you find him? How did you catch him?" Castle was beaming in triumph

"I don't know, and we didn't, the guy in interrogation did."

"Yeah, who is that guy?" Castle asked, his emotions slightly deflated. Kate reached over, grabbing the wallet Gilberto had left open on her desk and read aloud.

"His name is Gilberto Di Pietro, a priv…" Castle was quick to cut her off, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"No it's not." Confusion and shock gripped the detectives.

"How do you know?"

"Kate, Gilberto Di Pietro is the alias used by Jason Bourne to sneak back into New York City in The Bourne Ultimatum" Kate's eyes grew to twice their size, and the sparkle disappeared.

"Then who's in there with Tyson?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Who indeed. Alexis how about you go to the lounge and … do … something." As Alexis walked to the lounge she was passed by Gilberto, who had exited the interrogation room and was making his way back to the board.

"I realized when I got in there; I forgot one key piece of evidence. Beckett, am I right to assume you're coordinating with the FBI on this?"

"I am, but before we go any further, who are you really?" Tension in the room had reached a height that made Rick uncomfortable. The fact that Gilberto had caught the man was having less and less impact on the team. Castle tried to break the tension.

"Busted." Gilberto chuckled as he again took Rick's chair aside Beckett's desk.

"Gold star for, I'm assuming, Mr. Castle. I really thought one of you would figure it out first. Espo, you still have my print right?" Esposito nodded, "Run it. Then you can have the pleasure of introducing me." The group started to get an eerie feeling from this man. He knew Kate's playbook and was beginning to call the team by their nick-names. How could he know so much about us, and we so little about him? The questions mounted with every stroke of Javi's keyboard until the man's true identity was revealed. He sat with his fingers folded together behind his head, relaxed and confident.

"Dude! I didn't even recognize you!"

"Yeah … a little insulted but I do need a spa day. Haircut, shave, maybe even one of those hot stone massage things." The kid in Castle took over.

"OO I love those." Gilberto turned in his seat toward Castle, making a face that mimicked Rick's

"Right?!" And then, like a school teacher trying to regain control of a classroom she interjected'

"Javi, care to share with the rest of us?" Javier had clicked the print button and jumped up as the hot paper slid out of the rollers. Ripping the paper from its grasp, Javi approached the board, Gilberto raised his arms, palms to the sky as if he was accepting an uproarious applause.

"That is New York's own cerebral stud; Twenty-six year old assistant district attorney, Matthew McHale. Reported missing six months ago when he didn't return from a hunting trip."

"Hunting the most dangerous game?" McHale pointed to Castle without taking his eyes off the board.

"Bingo." He then reached down into his pack, removed a file and plucked out one sheet of paper. "Sorry, but the less you knew the better. I need you to take this DNA profile and run it against Tyson's. I need the gun to be smoking before I go back in there." The captain's words rang in Beckett's ear.

"We'll let you go back in there once you tell us the whole story; and not a fiction. We get enough of that from Castle." Kate and Rick exchanged lovers smiles.

"Run that DNA and I will tell you every single detail." Kate took the bribe and headed to the fax machine. A few minutes passed. McHale rose from his chair and began to sift through the files he had brought until Kate returned.

"It's a match, I just got the FBI confirmation." McHale's muscles flexed, each vein popping out as he pumped his fists.

"YES! I knew it." McHale approached the board, and stared into the eyes of 3XK's photo on the board. His emotions and voice calmed, "I got you, you son of a bitch." The team began to realize McHale's grudge against Tyson might actually rival their own. That was a question that would have to wait for later. Detective Ryan remained objective.

"Alright Matt, stop stringing us along, what do you know that we don't?" The word, everything, flashed across McHale's mind. Ryan's question emboldened Kate to challenge McHale with the other piece of information the FBI had given her along with the confirmation.

"Agreed, the FBI said the DNA profile you gave me to compare wasn't even in their database. Withholding evidence is a serious crime, and I swear I'll arrest you if you were keeping this from us for any length of time."

"Detective Beckett, if you want to arrest someone for that, you'll have to arrest the whole NYPD. That profile has been in your basement since 1988, when the case it was attached to officially went cold."


	9. Chapter 9

The statement was a low blow to the team. They had evidence and didn't even know it; which raised more questions, and brought about the wicked realization that Tyson had been killing for far longer than any of them could have imagined. The team took a few moments to collect themselves, drink air back into their lungs. Beckett was first to break the silence.

"Wait, what? How did you find it?" The three detectives and Castle settled in, eagerly awaiting McHale's explanation.

"It was the murders in 2006 that caught my attention. They were too clean. Nobody is that efficient on a first go-around, so I knew I had to look for something older." Ryan jumped in

"I'm not so sure about that, we've tangled with him a few times. He's well prepared."

"Michael Jordan is the best basketball player to ever step on a court, and even he got cut from his high school team, nobody is ever that proficient right out of the gate. So I searched for three crimes, not necessarily murders, just crimes, all unsolved. Additionally I tried to write down what the NYPD knew about 3XK with one-hundred percent certainty. Which is next to nothing, so I started reading through the newest files. In Castle's affidavit of events following 3XK's escape, He admitted to changing both his name and his face. So I searched for anything related to any Jerry Tyson, and I got lucky." McHale thumbed a few pages in his files, and then produced a photo, handing it to Beckett to be placed on the board. "A missing persons report for a one Jerry Tyson." Another hit below the belt for the team.

"But that doesn't make sense, why would he want to assume somebody else's identity, and in such an obvious fashion" Even Castle couldn't wrap his creative mind around that fact.]

"If it was so obvious, why didn't you figure it out first?" McHale said in a taunting, condescending tone. "But you aren't wrong, I thought it was weird too until I did a little more digging and found this." McHale produced another piece of evidence from his files. This one was a newspaper clipping, the title read 'Homeless man strikes gold, shares wealth' "This article was printed just a week before Tyson's disappearance, and long story short, he hit a huge cash payout from the lottery and started giving money to the soup kitchen that kept him fed while he was homeless. I mean what better person for him to become? Tyson was homeless, so not many people were going to miss him, and he had liquid assets. A great way to start over is my guess. When I tried tracking down the people in the newspaper's photo, it all started to make sense." The photo included four people, the real Jerry Tyson, a friend of his who was also homeless, the priest in charge of the soup kitchen, and a volunteer. Kate sat on her desk, rocking her hips from side to side until she was somewhat comfortable.

"That seems like a long shot, what did you find?"

"Not what, but who detective. Alison Barber, the volunteer in the photo"

"Well ok, what did she have to say?"

"Not much. She was murdered September tenth, 1987. I found her buried in a cemetery just outside the city." McHale reached down, this time retrieving two photos. McHale handed Beckett a photo of Alison, dead in a hospital bed. Strangled, and posed just like all of 3XK's victims, calm and peaceful, hands folded around the mid-section. McHale went to the board and pinned up Alison's head shot. Castle was taken aback, and his heart began to sink. He walked to the board and pulled the photo off, examining it with intensity. Alison Barber was HIS Alison. This was the girl he had met his freshman year of college, the one he had told Alexis about. Memories flashed through his churning mind faster than the flashbulbs at one of his book release parties. He had dined, danced, and fallen in love with her. He had searched for her for close to a year after they met, to no avail; and now he knew why.


	10. Chapter 10

With every moment Rick held the photo he grew more and more despondent. Kate lost all motivation to be a detective and her role as his rock, his solid ground, took over.

"Rick … what is it?" The soft caring voice of his fiancé brought Castle back to reality.

"I know … or I knew her." A sorrowful Beckett pressed for more.

"How?"

"I met her my freshman year of college at a party. I fell in love with her within a matter of six hours; I searched for her for a year, but could never find her. I … I always thought it was because we never exchanged last names; I kept thinking I would see her again on campus, but she just … disappeared." McHale was more shocked hearing the information that anyone in the room, even Beckett.

"Was the party sometime around New Year's Eve?" Castle's gaze was pulled away from the photo for the first time since he had touched it.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" McHale's hand rose to cover his mouth, his eyes darting back and forth over the board.

"Fuck …" McHale pulled his hand down aggressively, wiping his beard close to his face. "Castle, sit down." Confused, and scared, Rick followed the command. "Were you two … intimate that night?" Castle looked up to Beckett, searching for her approval to answer. Beckett knew Castle, and how he used to be before her. Rick shook his head in affirmation. "Well … The NYPD has always operated under the assumption that 3XK's pose for his victims was funereal , most likely because the majority of his victims were found in their homes but Alison was killed in a hospital. It's my theory that all his victims after Alison were posed to match her." McHale approached Beckett, taking her hands in his, then continuing, "Calm and peaceful, bordering on pleased, hands clasped low over .." McHale crossed Beckett's hands and she finished his sentence.

"… Her Womb." Castle's face began to resemble a boxer's between rounds; His eyes were red, welling with tears.

"No …"


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as McHale's hands left hers, Kate placed one on Rick's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. McHale did not hesitate, he knew that it was a lot to digest for Rick, for everyone; but he couldn't let anyone's emotions, even his, get the better of him.

"I'm sorry Rick … Anyone with a weak stomach may want to recuse themself for this." McHale paused a moment, silence gripped the room, captain Gates, who had been watching the presentation from the flanks walked into her office; slamming the door behind her. "Victim number three was Alison's new born son. He was rolled onto his stomach, and then attacked with a pen knife. He was slashed seventy-six times on his back." McHale returned to his file, pulling out a photo of the child that displayed the wounds 3XK had left. There was no clear pattern to the deep malicious lacerations, the blue blanket the boy was swaddled in looked like the stuffing of a destroyed dog toy, stained red and scattered around his body inside the clear plastic basinet. Castle stood up abruptly, sending the chair where he had sat toppling to the floor, the grotesqueness of the photo was worse than anything even he could have imagined. As he wiped tears from his eyes, he made his way to the lounge; to Alexis' side. Alexis was promptly alarmed.

"Dad… what's wrong?" Castle finished drying his eyes.

"Nothing hunny, i'm ok. I just needed to see you; be with you for a minute." Alexis looked up at her dad with ocean blue, innocent eyes.

"Dad, you didn't raise an idiot, What's going on? And who is the guy with the beard?" The second question was procedural, and afforded Castle a small bastion of safety from the thoughts in his head.

"That's Matt McHale, he's …" Alexis interjected

"An ADA here in New York, I know him, or well, I met him" Castle still wasn't ready to answer Alexis' first question, so he posed one of his own.

"Really, how did you meet him?"

"He did a seminar at Columbia about how drugs and alcohol can throw you off track, and how he got into law. But that's beside the point. What's going on? I haven't seen you like this since … since Beckett got shot." Castle paused for a moment trying to decide how honest to be, how he could candy-coat what he had learned so that Alexis would be saved from the hell that he was in; but he had no answers, only the ugly truth.

"I just found out … that you … might have had a brother."

"WHAT?!" Alexis would have to wait for an explanation; McHale entered the lounge, and quietly beckoned Castle back outside.

"Castle, we need to talk, its important." Alexis looked over her father's face and then up at McHale, who gave her a soft warm smile.

"It's ok dad, go" Castle pressed his hands on his knees, needing all the strength he could muster to stand. Once he had exited the lounge and closed the door behind him, McHale stopped him.

"Look I know you probably hate me but I…" Castle raised the index and middle fingers of his right hand, taking control of the conversation.

"I don't hate you, I can't blame you for telling me what you found, telling me the truth."

"Well, that's good, because for all of this to have the happiest outcome, I need your help." Castle placed his hand on McHale's shoulder and asked.

"What can I do?"

"I need you to hold on. I need you to be strong. I know what he took from you; and in this situation, an eye for an eye only seems appropriate. I need to break him in there, and all I need from you is to watch it happen … from observation." Castle had no objections, the thought of being in the same room as 3XK was enough to almost induce vomiting. McHale returned to board and collected a few things as Rick patiently waited, Beckett joined him. Lacing the fingers of her left hand through his, placing her right arm around his waist; she drew him in close laying her head on his chest. She wanted to hear his heartbeat, she needed to hear his heart beat to know it wasn't broken.

"Rick, I don't know what to do … or even what to say … I love you." Rick looked down and met eyes with his fiancé, mustering a half smirk, the biggest smile he could.

"That was perfect." McHale approached with confident steps and posture, holding a solitary file in his hand.

"You ready Castle?" Castle nodded. McHale took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he wrapped his fingers around the handle to the box. Beckett and Castle, hand in hand, walked in to the observation room. It was time for what the whole team hoped would be their final showdown with 3XK.


	12. KP XII

McHale entered the box, stepping to the middle of the table, opposite 3XK, who was flanked by a public defender.

"I've instructed my client not to answer any of your questions." McHale smiled and took a seat.

"That's perfect actually; He can just sit and listen. Now while you were content playing checkers with the NYPD, you and I both know we're playing chess; and you're the king backed into a corner. You can't move laterally, because you admitted that you are indeed 3XK and did indeed commit these murders to Richard Castle." McHale motioned over his shoulder to the mirrored pane of glass behind him. Kate walked to the wall switch and flicked the lights in the observation room on, making them visible to Tyson; and then depressed the button on the intercom, disabling it.

"Kate, what are you doing?"

"Rick, McHale and I agree; you don't need to hear this. The recording equipment is still active" Kate returned to Castle's side and they began to watch the interrogation unfold like a silent film.

"And you can't move vertically, my queen has you blocked." McHale produced the head shot of Alison Barber and slid it in front of Tyson, who strained against his shackles attempting to grab the photo; McHale had placed it just outside his reach. Tyson's cold eyes traced the curves of Alison's features, and then darted up to Castle; he was immediately struck by Rick's posture. He appeared as though a cloud of anger and sadness was raining on him alone; brooding, with slouched shoulders and clenched teeth. Tyson began to smile.

"So he finally knows, I thought I dropped enough hints."

"You were dropping bodies, not hints. Look, we have you dead to rights; we matched your DNA to a sample from Alison's crime scene. You are going to get the needle for this, and the only move you have left, the one move that can save your worthless life, is to confess. Now I know that they're going to stick you in a hole so dark and deep that Magellan couldn't even find you, but it would stay your execution. "Tyson stirred about in his chair.

"What reason would I have to kill her?" McHale reached into the file and produced the newspaper clipping of the real Jerry Tyson and placed it next to Alison's photo.

"See how everyone in this photo is smiling, notice these three are all looking forward at the camera, but this man, is looking at Alison. He looks a lot like you. In fact, I think that is you. I think she probably treated you like a human being; she was nice to you; cared about how you were doing. Being homeless was like being invisible, hundreds of people walked past you every day without a seconds notice; but she, she saw you. And you fell in love with her because of it." McHale retrieved Alison's headshot and held it in both hands. After looking over the photo for a moment, in quiet almost honest earnestness he continued," I mean, I can't blame you either, I mean look at her. I think I love her too." Tyson's smile melted to a teeth gritting sneer, hate began to boil inside him, and McHale could see it in his eyes. "I bet she had a hell of an ass on her." 3XK lunged as far as his restraints would allow.

"Shut the fuck up, another word and you're next"

"Awfully defensive for a guy who pretended not to know her. That's going to cost you, now the way I see it you have to sign the deal I put in front of you the first time I came in here. With that little outburst, the DNA, and Castle's testimony, you're almost guaranteed to be convicted. So what's it going to be? " 3XK and McHale locked eyes, like men playing chicken, seeing who would blink first. In observation, Castle had noticed McHale slide a piece of paper from in front of the public defender to Tyson, turning to Kate he asked,

"What's that?" Beckett begrudgingly responded.

"Look Castle, I know today has been terrible, but they offered him a deal. He'll end up with life in prison without parole if he gives a full allocution." Though Castle had lost himself for a while after finding out about Alison and the boy, his judgment began to creep back in. "I know what he did to you, but this would be the best outcome for all the families involved, not just yours."


	13. Chapter 13

Tyson closed his eyes and evaluated all the outcomes that could possibly happen, and arrived at the same conclusion McHale did, albeit through different channels. "Where should I start?" McHale had trouble quelling the same emotions he had experienced when the DNA was confirmed a match.

"How about the beginning, with Alison."

"Yeah, I strangled that two timing slut. She was mine; and then she went behind my back with Castle. When someone betrays you like that, they deserve to be punished." McHale, closed his eyes, hating the fact that he would have to endure the entirety of 3XK's murderous tales, and in detail.

"I need more than that, I need details. What about the rope? Did you use that to kill her as well?"

"Ahhh yes, the rope." Tyson reveled in the memory, drawing a deep breath in through his nose." Well, after Alison, it was the closest thing I could find to what I used to kill her."

"Which was?"

"I snuck in the hospital dressed like a nurse, the drawstring of their scrubs was a green and white nylon rope, but it wasn't as thick, that's why it cuts so deep in her neck. She didn't even flinch or fight back, she was sedated; I was in and out like a ghost." Tyson's pleasure unnerved McHale.

"Hardly like a ghost. Did you forget about Alison's son?" Tyson let out an uproarious spat of laughter.

"Look, I'll tell you whatever you want to know about the murders I committed, but the kid wasn't me. Not my style." McHale swallowed deeply, trying to dispel the growing knot in his stomach, his bravado morphed to confusion and frustration, but not so far as to knock McHale away from the task at hand.

"Well then, who was it?"

"I may be a king backed into a corner, but my queen is still out on the board, and if recent events are any indication of the future, she's just started making her moves."

"Who is she?"

"An … associate; who likes to … cut things up. And that's all I'm going to say, that's not part of the deal." McHale abandoned the line of questioning and pressed on. He sat arms folded, listening to the grizzly details of Tyson's murders, until he had finished. "Satisfied? How about you hand me a pen so we can get this over with?" McHale mustered as much of a smile as any man could after hearing what he had, the details of fifteen murders either carried out, or orchestrated by the monster across the table.\

"More than you know." McHale stood and collected his files, after which he leaned his back to the observation room glass, and reached to his earlobe, rubbing it in an inconspicuous manner. Inside observation, Kate reached back to the intercom, pressing the button once more, letting the audio stream to their ears.

"Kate, I'm confused, do you want me to hear this or not. Furthermore, you were right, I'm not sure I can handle it." Beckett shot back a mischievous smile.

"That was a signal, He's got the confession. But this part he wants us to hear."


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you know what the pincer movement is?" Tyson narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, befuddled. "It's also known as the double envelope, it's a military strategy that was most successfully employed by Hannibal," McHale planted the index finger of his right hand in his chest, " against the romans," now pointing at 3XK, " in the second Punic war. You see, Hannibal's forces were outnumbered something like ten to one. So what he did was allow the roman forces to advance at his center, giving them the opportunity to cut his forces in half. But while the romans were focused at the center, Hannibal advanced his flanks, halting roman reinforcements, and then brought his Calvary around the back, connecting the pincers, or closing the second envelope as it were. The romans were surrounded, their numbers meant nothing, and were forced to surrender. So while I could give you a pen to sign that, it wouldn't matter. You see, while you were focused on the center, my center, Richard Castle, you didn't notice the envelopes closing around you. The first was your confession, which is on tape, not in writing as this agreement calls for; and the second was time. When I came in here, and set this deal in front of you, I told you it wouldn't last; it had an expiration date, and you had an hour to sign it. That hour passed…," McHale peered up at the clock on the wall behind Tyson, watching the second hand sweep 3XK away like a broom, "five minutes and thirty-six, thirty-seven seconds ago. So you just buried the needle in your arm fifteen times over." McHale returned to the table, slapping down his file folder and grabbing up the agreement, triumphantly ripping it to shreds and letting the pieces fall like wilted leaves. McHale whispered to an astonished public defender, "Always read the fine print." McHale then swung his head left, leaning over the table, bringing his nose within an inch of Tyson's. "Check mate."

Inside observation, a tide of relief washed over a beleaguered Richard Castle. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Castle was as slow to wrap his arm around her waist as he was to wrap his mind around what had just transpired. While giving 3XK a deal was logical, he had hated McHale for even offering it to him; but now he could see McHale was after justice as vehemently as anyone in the precinct. Kate placed a quick peck of a kiss on Rick's face.

"We've gotta tell the guys!" Kate exited observation, meeting McHale just outside. She held out her hand and was met with his for a firm, friendly handshake. Castle stood motionless for a moment longer, drinking in the victory over what had proved to be a most formidable foe. The obviously infuriated Tyson drove his spirits upward, before departing the small dark room. Once outside Castle observed the team, and McHale, in the conference room, passing libations about. He lumbered to Kate's desk, where McHale had set his file. Castle flipped open the cover and retrieved Alison's photo, taking it into his hands.

In the conference room,, the team had once again begun to interrogate McHale about his dealings with Tyson. Detective Ryan started with the most obvious of questions.

"Six months is a long time, what kept you from just … killing the guy?"

"Something my choir teacher said to me when I was a kid, it was about delayed gratification. And murder is a crime, unless of course it's done by the state."

"I can drink to that!" Esposito raised a bottle of ice cold beer to his lips. After a few sips, he posed a question of his own, just as Kate walked into the room with Alexis. "Spill bro, How did you track the guy? We all thought he was dead, and even before that dude was a ghost." Kate took the seat just to McHale's left, Alexis on the left of her.

"Most serial killers take trophies right? But as far as we knew, Tyson never took any. That got me thinking about the nature of a trophy. Not serial killer trophy, just trophies in general. That's when it dawned on me, Beckett, where are all the New York Yankee's world championship trophies?"

"On display at Yankee Stadium."

"Exactly. So when I connected 3XK to Alison's murder I cooked up this little gadget." McHale reached into his backpack producing a dark green plastic box with strapping attached. "This is a wildlife camera, available at most sporting goods stores where hunting equipment is sold. I fitted it with a Wi-Fi air card and some new software so it could transmit instantly and wirelessly to my phone, and I set it up at her grave. His first trophy was on display. He couldn't touch it, but that doesn't mean he couldn't visit. And I got on his trail when he visited on the anniversary of her murder."

Castle's right thumb traced over Alison's cheek, as he stood with his eyes closed and chin lowered; as if to relive the softness of her cheek against his hands one last time. His mind raced over the events of the day until he found himself once again on the wrong end of unanswered questions. Rick's eyes snapped open and his teeth grit in determination. He walked with square shoulders, taking large steps toward the conference room, until he reached the door; which he did not politely enter through. Crashing into the room and slamming the door behind him, Castle caused the glass walls to shake. "Listen buddy, you said you would tell us everything, and everything you've done today has been nothing short of cold, calculated and deliberate. So, why in interrogation did you say he put the needle in his arm FIFTEEN times over, when with Marcus and Carl's testimony is should be SIXTEEN. And what do you get out of this? This took a lot of effort, so there has to be a reason." Castle took two domineering steps toward McHale, seated at the head of the table, then reached out and wrapped his strong fists around McHale's collar. "You ruined my day, and destroyed one of my fondest memories in one foul swoop. I want some answers."


	15. Chapter 15

Kate grabbed a fist-full of Castle's jacket, pulling back like the reins on a horse.

"Take it easy Rick!" The whole team and Alexis had been startled by Castle's behavior, everyone except for McHale who remained cool and calm. He stared back in to Castle's eyes for a moment, letting him know he was not afraid; and was not an enemy. Then he tilted his head to the right, peering past Rick, to Kate's attention.

"Would you mind scooting down? Let's get Castle a seat." Alexis and Kate took the seats to their left, leaving one open for Castle. He sat, but did not avert his gaze from McHale; he was not asking again, very loudly. McHale stared back at him again, and then let out a short snorting breath as his brow dipped for a moment, and a pursed lip smile broke the tension. He reached down to his right and in his backpack. He set two items on the table; a polished wooden box with an ornate clasp and hinges, and a well- thumbed blue leather book of sorts. "You're right … I did want something out of this. I heard a country song once, and in that song they say that love is like sunlight, and I think that's a pretty apt analogy. I mean, when we have it, it surrounds us, warms us, helps us grow, and shapes the world around us. I believe this to be true, because when I look around this room I see the sun, I see a family that would lay their lives down for one another in a heartbeat." McHale opened the golden clasp and slowly opened the wooden box. Inside resided a bottle of bronze liquid and two glasses, pressed in a velvet covered mold that was meant only for them. Picking up the bottle, he stroked the label and then twisted and popped the bottle open. Pouring the two glasses, he slid on to Castle and continued. "Eight years ago, my sun set. My old man passed away, but that's not what brought about the twilight hours; so to speak. You see, when he died, he willed me these two things." McHale gestured to the box and book.; then brought his hand to rest on top of the book's cover. "This is what sent me to the bottom of many a bottle. Sorry Alexis, I lied at Columbia. This is the real reason I got into law." McHale brought his glass to his lips, and tossed the booze down his throat. Only Castle followed suit, the rest of the team had set their drinks on the table, and their eyes on McHale; they hung on his every word, like children waiting to hear the end of their favorite bed-time story. They were seeing a glimpse of the real McHale, no bravado, no plan. He was speaking from the heart. As the warm bronze liquid splashed down Castle's throat, he peered down his nose, through the bottom of his glass, at the bottle the booze had been dispensed from. It was a more splendid scotch than he had ever tasted. A Libation reserved for the kings of men. When his glass touched the table, it was promptly refilled. "I spent a lot of days and nights, drunken and in a state of self-pity, but the first night I considered drinking this," McHale raised his glass, peering through the liquid, "I made myself a promise. I told myself I wouldn't drink it until my sun rose again. And today, it went to high noon. " McHale once again slammed the liquor down his through, emboldening himself to do something he thought may have never been possible. After McHale had slapped his glass back onto the table he stood, pointing at the blue leather book, "What that told me, was that I am a McHale in name, but by blood," McHale turned his back to the room, gripping his shirt by the collar he pulled upward, "I was born Matthew," He pulled his shirt higher. "Jordan," pulling it higher yet, "Barber." His shirt was now completely bunched around the collar, revealing his biggest secret; His back was covered from top to bottom with the thick ropes of flesh known as scars, seventy-six of them. Beckett covered her mouth with both hands, to conceal her disbelief. Rick drank his entire glass of scotch, and shook his head violently to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Matt let his shirt fall back down, taking his seat again, " So to answer your questions Rick. It's fifteen, not sixteen because I survived. And as for why, take your pick, justice for my mother, vengeance against the man that killed her, or meeting the man most likely to be my father. All of which are a cause for celebration, and I can think of no better occasion to drink a fifty-four thousand dollar bottle of scotch."


	16. Epilogue

"Oh my God …" Exclaimed Castle. McHale responded with a quick quip.

"I know right? This scotch is amazing." Matt held his now full glass to the light, peering into the liquid, examining the color and clarity of the booze like a diamond. Alexis sat stunned and slack jawed. Her eyes swept back and forth from her father, to McHale and back again; baffled by the lack of enthusiasm displayed by the two of them. Ryan and Esposito exchanged wide eyed half smiles and clanked the necks of their bottles together. Alexis could no longer bare the awkward silence that suspended the room.

"McHale, Matt, that's not what he was referring to." The earnestness in her voice garnered a sarcastic tilt of the head and furrowing of Matt's brow. He turned his attention to Castle, refilling his dad's glass.

"Ok, while I'm not one hundred percent sure I am in fact your child, are you sure she is?" McHale chuckled as he pointed the index finger of his hand that held his glass at Alexis. Castle responded in his more familiar, confident and comical tone.

"Castle humor runs in the Y gene." McHale shrugged his shoulders, turning the corners of his mouth down, displaying the most loving frown, making a sort of affirming grunt, followed by a large smile. The two men drew the rims of their glasses together, and with a small ting ascended them to their lips once again. Ryan interjected.

"Hey, why the hell do you guys get to drink thousand dollar glasses of scotch, and all we get is a couple of beers? We're the ones who stayed up all night for this." McHale capped the bottle and handed it to his companion.

"Finish it off." At that moment, Lanie came running into the squad room, straight to the conference room, barging through the door.

"Castle, there's something I need to talk to you about, got a second?" Leaning back in his chair and looking over his shoulder at her, Castle shot back.

"Let me guess. It has something to do with the fact that his DNA is a partial match to mine?" Lanie slightly deflated.

"Well, yeah." Castle rocked his chair toward his son.

"Now you can be one hundred percent sure." McHale dawned another wide smile

"Thanks doctor Parish." Tilting his glass toward her and then blasting the remaining scotch down his throat, McHale stood up, collecting his backpack off the floor and throwing it over his shoulder. "Here have my seat, I've got to go." Castle immediately objected.

"What?! You can't leave, you just dropped this atomic bomb of … feels."

"Relax dad." McHale paused a moment. "Wow, that's weird… and awesome. I've got another big day tomorrow. Asshole is getting arraigned, so I've gotta get some sleep." Matt placed his hand atop the blue leather journal, sliding it in front of Castle. "You should read this." McHale removed his right hand from the leather and extended it out to Castle. As Rick plunged his hand into Matt's with a firm grip, Matt placed his left hand on his father's shoulder. Alexis stood up, and as McHale broke contact with Rick, she moved to block his exit. For a moment they stood in silence, her ocean blue eyes looking him, up and down; until she lunged at him. Sliding her hands under his arms and around his back, she hugged her half-brother. McHale stood slightly stunned, with his arms by his side, before returning her favor and wrapping his arms around her shoulders; hugging her back. "Goodnight Alexis." And with that he disappeared into the shadows between the desk lamps.


End file.
